YuGiOh and the VirtualPets
by Silverwane
Summary: A comic story about the testing of VirtualPets on the Yu-Gi-Oh characters. In it is proven that Kaiba has not heard of the term 'dead batteries' and that Yami Bakura's poetry is pathetic. UPDATE: Chapter 4 - The Hunt for Red M&M has been posted!
1. The Beginning of Torture

First of all…..

Disclaimer:

I do not own the following:

Yu-Gi-Oh

VirtualPets

Pinky and the Brain

Loony Toons

Star Trek

Go Fish

Chapter 1

*************************************************

Silverwane: Hey guys, I've got a surprise for you all!

Characters: What?

Silverwane: A little test....VirtualPets! dangles key chains in front of their faces

Yugi: Hey cool!

Yami: Oh no

Kaiba: Is this some new duel monsters thing?

Pegasus: It is a new millennium item or something?

Silverwane: Thank you for volunteering, Kaiba! Pegasus!

Kaiba/Pegasus: What?! NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Silverwane:  *gives Kaiba a blue dragon VirtualPet and Pegasus a black rabbit one* Now, you have to stay in there for 12 hours with those things!

Kaiba: *moan* Where?

Silverwane: *shoves them in the broom closet with Virtual Pets and locks the door*

Broom closet. Now, anyone know anything that can pass the time while we wait?

Joey: We could go to the donut shop

Silverwane: Anyone else?

Joey: HEY!

Malik: We could play 'Chase-Yami-With-Motorcycle'!

Yami: O.O Um...er...Mind crush! *misses and hits potted plant* 

Malik: Hah! You missed! *starts motorcycle*

Yami Bakura: I've got a better idea! I could recite some poetry!

Silverwane: Um, yeah, let's do that! Stop the motorcycle, Malik.

Malik: But! But! But!

Yami: I would prefer not to have to be hanging from the chandelier to avoid him, Yugi

Yugi: Hold on tight!

Silverwane: Oh dear....well, Yami Bakura...go ahead with your poetry

Yami Bakura: Okay....Roses are red....violets are blue....my socks stink...and Yami does too!

Joey: Yes you do, Yami Bakura!

Yami Bakura: Yes he does, doesn't he, Whee – waaaaait a minute!

Tristan: He fell for it! *Joey and Tristan high-five*

Silverwane: *sigh* You boys are crazy. Since we have had no better suggestions, why don't we go to the donut shop and see how many Joey can eat before he explodes?

Joey: YEAH!

All other characters: *groan*

***********************************************

_Six hours later....._

Silverwane: Joey, please. Don't eat anymore

Joey: SUGAR, SUGAR, SUGAR! *dives into another and icing splatters everywhere*

Mai: Ugh, he got his _cooties on my clothing!_

Yami Bakura: WHEELER COOTIES!!!! AAAAAAAAAUGH! *runs*

Silverwane: Oh sheesh....and I thought that you would have to be a girl to get HIS cooties...um, why don't we check back on Kaiba and Pegasus?

Joey: MUST....EAT....DONUTS

Malik: Can we leave him here?

Silverwane: I would, but I don't think he should be alone without supervision

Malik: _Please can we leave him here?!_

Silverwane: Malik, shut up or I'll get Yami to kick your behind at dueling

Malik: Pah, I'll beat him!

Yami: I would duel him, except I'm a bit occup- mmph!

Yugi: *stuffing donuts in Yami's mouth* Aaaaaaand it's a world record by Yami! One hundred donuts in an hour!

Silverwane: I think Joey's beaten that...he's on his _thousandth_ this hour! Can we please go back to Kaiba and Pegasus before I go insane?!

Joey: Ugh....I'm full...can we go back now?

Silverwane: You must be deaf

************************************************

_At the VirtualPet testing building....._

Pegasus: I CAN'T GET THIS STUPID THING TO STOP BEEPING! AAAAGH!

Kaiba: Hey cool! The first handheld holographic card displayer!

Pegasus: IDIOT, WHO CARES?!

Silverwane: Hellooooooo boys....having fun?

Kaiba: Yes!

Pegasus: NOOOOOO, GET ME OUT OF HERE!!

Silverwane: 6 hours left, Pegasus. Hey, Kaiba, did it occur to you that your VirtualPet was low on batteries?

Kaiba: HEY, NO FAIR!! NOOOOOO, MY CREATION RAN OUT OF POWER!!! HOW IS IT POSSIBLE?!?!?!

Silverwane: I think Kaiba has no knowledge of the term "dead batteries".

Kaiba: *sniff* But I hooked it up to a power source and everything!

Silverwane: -_- So THAT explains why the power went out across half the city.

Malik: But I wanted to duel Yami!!! *bawls*

Yami: We could still do it the old way

Malik: NO WAY, PORCUPINE HEAD!

Yami: Or we could play a game of 'Let's-see-who-can-find-the-Last-Oreo-in-the-Building'. Your choice

Malik: Fine! *races off*

Tristan: You must have forgotten that you ate all the Oreos

Yami: I didn't forget

Silverwane: *sigh*

**********************************************************

_The 12 hours are up...._

Silverwane: Alright boys, how did you like them?

Pegasus: I...HATE....VIRTUALPETS.....

Kaiba: WAAAAAAH, MY POWER RAN OUT!!!

Tristan: Stop bawling, the readers want to see people getting tortured by these things!

Silverwane: Thank you for volunteering to be the next person, Tristan.

Tristan: Wha?!?!

Silverwane: *handing him a brown one with a kitten* Have fun! *shoves him in the closet*

Tristan: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I HATE KITTENS! Hey, cool, it makes a loud beeping noise! *the VirtualPet beeps* AGH, NOT IN MY EAR YOU STUPID THING!

Silverwane: Okay, anyone have anything else to pass the time?

Joey: Pizza shop?

Silverwane: NO.

Yami Bakura: More poems?

Silverwane: NO!

Malik: I'd like some poems

Marik: Me too!

Yami Bakura: Okay, here, chant this...*whispers to other two and they run off laughing*

Silverwane: Those three....

****************************************************

_An hour later....._

Malik/Marik/Yami Bakura: We love eeeeeeevil! We love eeeeeeeeeeevil! Die, Yami! Die, Yami!

Silverwane: That's not a poem

Marik: I know. But it still is fun!

Pegasus: Hey, you didn't include ME!

Malik: Join in then

Joey: YAAAH, the flying pizzas of DEATH!!! *throws pizzas at the four evil guys*

Malik/Marik/Yami Bakura/Pegasus: We love eeeeeeeeee- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *get hit by the pizzas*

Joey: Aaaaaaaaand Wheeler hits his mark! It's a quadruple hit! Go, Wheeler, he's the man! Yeah! Who's da man? You da man, Joey!

Silverwane: Okay, you're scaring me now

Yami Bakura: GET....OFF....OF....ME!

Pegasus: Well sorry! I can't move!

Marik: I'm sticking to the wall!

Malik: _I'm_ sticking to the ceiling!

Silverwane: And let's hope it stays that way 

Yugi: Cool, hey Yami, let's torture Malik....with feathers! *tickles Malik with feather*

Malik: AAAAAAGH NO! I won't laugh....I _won't _laugh! I won- HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! STOP IT YOU FOOL! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Yami: I'd prefer to spike him on my hair

Silverwane: Um, it's not THAT sharp....is it?

Yami: No. But it would be fun.

Malik: GAAAAAAAAAAH STOP IT OR I'LL SEND YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *faints from lack of air*

***************************************************

_12 hours later...._

Silverwane: Okay, you can stop tickling them now and let's check on Tristan...*opens door* Oh dear, he fell asleep...That was a let-down.

Tristan: Hmmph? Oh, hello, you

Silverwane: C'mon out. Next up: Malik, Marik, Yami Bakura, and Pegasus!

The four: *moan*

Pegasus: *sniff sniff* But I already did it!

Silverwane: Tough. In the closet! *hands Marik a tadpole, Yami Bakura a turtle, and Pegasus a chicken, and Malik a slime mold VirtualPet, then herds them into the closet* Just to tell you, I chose them all specially for how I think of each one of you!

Joey: Now can we please go to the pizza shop-

Silverwane: No! For the last time!

Joey: Can we at least go to a restaurant?

Silverwane: No! But you can check out the pantry

Joey: YAY, THANKS! *runs off*

Yami: Somehow I think you will be out of Girl Scout cookies when he's done with them

Silverwane: I don't mind. I hate Trefoils. Though I know Marik likes them....

Marik: *a muffled sob* You're feeding my Trefoils to that Wheeler dog?!?! WAAAAAAAAAH!

Yami: True. Hey, Joey, make sure to eat every single one!

Joey: I'm way ahead of you, man

***************************************************

_Five hours later........._

Silverwane: Gee, it's too quiet in that room...No screams or anything....I'll peek through this trusty little removable grating...

Yami Bakura: Wha ha! My VirtualPet can beep "Take over the world!" Can _yours do that, Marik?_

Marik: How can it beep that? After all, I don't understand this code thing with beeping....

Malik: You are so pathetic, Marik. You want to claim the Pharaoh's power, but yet you cannot understand this simple code of the VirtualPet beeping? My slime mold can beep lots of things, "Malik is the BEST" is one of them

Marik: Hmmph. It might help if you let me have the screwdriver to get at the computer chips....

Pegasus: Never! Yes, my little chicken, beep "We will jump on Yugi's head and bury him with the compost! And then restore Cecilia after!"

Slime Mold: *series of beeps*

Malik: Oooo, sometimes I envy you, Pegasus....SOMETIMES *snickers and whispers to Yami Bakura* It actually said "We will trip Pegasus and howl at the moon. And then kill the dork ball after."

Pegasus: I heaaaaaaaard that! Did you change the code again?!?

Malik: No

Pegasus: *grumble*

Marik: YAAAH! *grabs screwdriver*

Malik: Ah let Marik have the screwdriver, dork ball *snicker*

Pegasus: I HATE YOU! *programs VirtualPet* Alright, my little chicken, say "Malik stinks like Yami Bakura's socks!"

Yami Bakura: VERY funny. Turtle, say "Kill Yami!"

Malik: Slime mold, say "Kill Yami!"

Marik: Tadpole, say "Kill Yami!"

Pegasus: Chicken, say "Kill Malik!"

Malik: Gee, thanks, Pegasus for ruining the mood. Hmm...Are you sure it didn't say "Kill Pegasus?"

Pegasus: O.O GET ME OUTTA HERE!

Silverwane: I don't know whether to laugh or to pulverize them

Yami: I don't care either way. All I know is that Yugi is begging me to volunteer to be next with him.

Silverwane: You will? Oh, that's so nice of you, Yami! I'll pick them out before hand!

Yami: *groan*

How will the evil four handle the Virtual Pets? What will happen with Yami and Yugi? And…. What new insanity will come next?

_To be continued…_


	2. Proof that the Evil Characters are Insan...

Chapter 2

The disclaimer is in chapter 1. I know. I'm lazy.

**********************************************

_12 hours are up........_

Silverwane: Alright, psycho boys, come out now and hand over the VirtualPets

Malik: Never! My slime mold needs me!

Silverwane: You can have a new motorcycle....

Malik: No, you fiend! I will never abandon my slime mold!

Silverwane: *snicker* Fine then.....Pegasus? Coming?

Pegasus: NO! My chicken needs me!

Silverwane: I've got Cecilia here....

Pegasus: You just want to take my chicken away! *sob* Never!

Silverwane: *evil grin* Hey Yami Bakura.....I stole your Millennium Ring and gave it to Yami

Yami Bakura: I don't care! I want to be with my turtle!

Silverwane: He wants to send you to the Shadow Realm.

Yami Bakura: I don't care!

Silverwane: *giggle* Hey Marik? I stole your Millennium Rod and sold it on E-Bay for trillions of dollars!

Marik: WHAT?! HOW DARE YOU- *gets elbowed by the other three* I-I-I-I mean, never, my tadpole needs me!

Silverwane: Well, get out of the closet, at least…

Marik/Pegasus: *walking out of closet* What are we going to do tonight, Malik and Yami Bakura?

Yami Bakura/Malik: *also walk out of closet* Same thing we do every night, Marik and Pegasus. Try to take over the world!

Marik: Narf!

Silverwane: Oh dear…. They've been watching my Pinky and the Brain reruns again…. Oh and look! They're trying to drive Yami insane with their Virtual Pet beeping….

Yami: Uhh… hi?

Pegasus: And now my chicken, beep the recipe for the secret weapon! *Yami Bakura, Malik, and Marik listen intensely as the chicken Virtual Pet begins beeping* Wha?! Nooooo! *sobs*

Silverwane: *sigh* Now what?

Pegasus: My chicken died! WAAAAAAH!

Silverwane: Oh how tragic. Now, time for Yugi and Yami!

Yugi: YAY!

Yami: …Yay…

Yugi: I can't WAIT!

Yami: …I can't wait…

Yugi: This will be so fun!

Yami: …This will be so fun…

Yugi: At least smile while you're saying it…

Yami: Do I have to?

Yugi: ….

Silverwane: *hands Yami a porcupine Virtual Pet and Yugi an innocent little kitten Virtual Pet*  Into the closet now with you both…

Yugi: *runs into closet eagerly*

Yami: *grumble grumble trudge trudge*

Silverwane: *locks closet* Now what do we do?

Joey: *comes back, mouth covered in Trefoil crumbs* Donut shop? Pizza shop?

Yami Bakura: Well, I'm hungry…

Malik: So am I

Marik: And me too!

Joey: I'm not gonna eat lunch with you three!

Silverwane: Joey…. You all ready had lunch

Joey: Err, okay, breakfast then!

Silverwane: You had breakfast too

Joey: Dinner!

Silverwane: Had it

Joey: Brunch!

Silverwane: Had it

Joey: Uhhhh…. Supper?

Silverwane: Had it

Joey: What about dinunch?

Silverwane: Dinunch?

Joey: Yeah, the meal between lunch and dinner!

Silverwane: Had it

Joey: Drat . Er, okay, then why don't we go to the burger shop for a special occasion!

Silverwane: WHAT special occasion?

Joey: Uhhhhhhhhhhhh….

*************************************

_15 minutes later…_

Joey: Uhhhhhhhhhhhh….

*************************************

_30 minutes later…_

Joey: Uhhhhhhhhhhhh….

Yami Bakura: That's it. I'm going.

Malik: Me too

Marik: Me three

Pegasus: Me four!

Malik: NO! If you do, I will control your mind with the Millennium Rod and make you flush your head down the toilet!

Pegasus: . You're mean

Malik: Thank you. Now, let's go

*************************************

_At the burger parlor…_

Silverwane: They must have left all ready. Okay, lets find a table so we can satiate Joey's uhhh… what did you call it again?

Joey: My starved, famished, depleted, miniscule food stores. Can we eat yet?

Tea: Joey, you just ate….

Joey: But I'm still hungry!

Silverwane: *sigh* Well, there's a table. Let's- Uh, Joey….what are you doing?

Joey: Gimme a burger! @_@ Gimme a burger! @_@

Waiter: *odd look at Joey, then Tea*

Tea: …He's not with me

Everyone, excluding the waiter: *sits down at table, then orders*

Yami Bakura: *walks in* I told you we took a wrong turn at Albuquerque! We should have taken the left turn!

Silverwane: Oh no…quick everyone, hide under the table!

  
Joey: But what about my food- *is pulled under table*

Malik: *claims table* We weren't even anywhere near Albuquerque….

Yami Bakura: Well…. That's what Bugs Bunny always says…

Marik: And when did you start taking advice from a cartoon character?

Yami Bakura: Well what do you think you are, Egyptian freak?

Marik: Grrrrrr…

Malik: Please, please, no need to get all angry… I'm starved, and I don't want to have to eat either of you. Waiter! Get me a hot dog! Now! Or you shall pay the consequences!

Waiter: I only take and deliver orders….

Malik: Too late. I said NOW. *zaps Waiter with Millennium Rod*

Waiter: *disappears into nothingness*

Malik: Oops. I set the phaser on kill….

Yami Bakura: You mean rod

Malik: That's what I said

Yami Bakura: Was not

Malik: Was too!

  
Yami Bakura: Was not

Malik: Well, its MY rod and I can call it what I want!

Yami Bakura: Yes, Mr. Spock…..VERY logical…. I am SO impressed with your absolutely SEAMLESS logic….

Marik: Wait a minute…did you say YOUR rod?

Malik: Well, duh. Its mine.

Marik: No. Its mine.

Malik: Mine.

Marik: Mine.

Malik: Mine.

Marik: Mine!

Malik: MINE

Marik: MINE!

Malik: MINE!

Marik: MINE!

Malik: MINE!

Marik: MINE!

Malik: MINE!

Marik: MINE!

Yami Bakura: Well now that he's killed the Waiter, how am I gonna get my food…?

Malik: MINE!

Marik: MINE!

Silverwane: I have a feeling we're going to be hiding here for a loooooooog time….

*************************************

_A half hour  later…_

Marik: MINE!

Malik: MINE!

Marik: MINE!

Malik: MINE!

Yami Bakura: Do you have any queens?

Fly: Bzzzzz…

Yami Bakura: I'll take that as a Go Fish…

Marik: MINE!

Malik: MINE!

Marik: MINE!

Malik: MINE!

Joey: I still am hungry…

Silverwane: I _know_. But they're here…

Marik: MINE!

Malik: MINE!

Marik: MINE!

Malik: MINE!

*************************************

_An hour later…_

Marik: MINE!

Malik: MINE!

Marik: MINE!

Malik: MINE!

Yami Bakura: I've beaten the fly about a hundred times now guys…. Can you stop it?

Marik: MINE!

Malik: MINE!

Yami Bakura: Please…?

Marik: MINE!

Malik: MINE!

Yami Bakura: Please?

Marik: MINE!

Malik: MINE!

Yami Bakura: PLEASE!!!

Marik: MINE!

Malik: MINE!

Yami Bakura: AAAAAAAGH! 

Marik: MINE!

Malik: MINE!

*************************************

_Two hours  later…_

Marik: MINE!

Malik: MINE!

Yami Bakura: Zzzzzzzzz…

Marik: MINE!

Malik: MINE!

Yami Bakura: *drools on table* Zzzzzzzzz….

Marik: MINE!

Malik: MINE!

Joey: *emerges out from under table* They don't even see me…. *walks out door* I'm going back

*the rest head slowly out as Yami Bakura continues sleeping and Marik and Malik continue going…*

Marik: MINE!

Malik: MINE!

*************************************

_Three hours  later…_

Marik: MINE!

Malik: MINE!

Yami Bakura: *wakes up* Nice nap…. Wait…you too are STILL arguing?

Marik: MINE!

Malik: MINE!

Yami Bakura: Stop…it…

Marik: MINE!

Malik: MINE!

Yami Bakura: Stop….it…!

Marik: MINE!

Malik: MINE!

Yami Bakura: STOP IT!

Marik: MINE!

Malik: MINE!

Yami Bakura: FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE, STOP IT!!!!

Marik: MINE!

Malik: MINE!

Yami Bakura: Oh well…If you can't beat em…join em! MINE!

Marik: MINE!

Malik: MINE!

Yami Bakura: MINE!

Owner of Restaurant: That's it. I can't take it anymore. I'm closing early….*heads out door*

Marik: MINE!

Malik: MINE!

Yami Bakura: MINE!

*************************************

_The twelve hours are up…_

Silverwane: Hmmm…. Marik, Malik, and Yami Bakura aren't back yet…. Let's party! ^_^

Yami: *muffled behind door* Save me…

Silverwane: Oh, I almost forgot…. *opens door*

Yugi: Aww… is it time all ready?

Silverwane: Yes. However, you can keep your Virtual Pet

Yugi: YAY! Good thing too, because I made Yami add it to my Soul Room…

Yami: It was annoying enough before. Now I am hearing it unceasingly. I should never have agreed to doing that….

Yugi: But it needed to be cared for!

Silverwane: Yes, that face of Yugi's is rather convincing isn't it…. Who can turn down puppy eyes like that?

Joey: *yawn* Hey, everybody, did I miss something?

Silverwane: Uh…Joey… why are you dressed in…that…?

Joey: In what?

Kaiba: Hah hah! I knew Wheeler was a lap dog! Hah hah!

Joey: I'm no stinkin' lap dog- hey, why am I dressed in a puppy costume…? Wait, you tricked me and made me dress up like this, Kaiba!

Kaiba: And what if I did?

Joey: Then I'll be kicking your sorry rear! Lemme at 'em!

Silverwane: *sigh* I think I'll let you two boys try and work this out...uh… peacefully…. I said PEACEFULLY!

Joey: *swings at Kaiba and misses* Grrrrrr…

Kaiba: Now he even sounds like a lap dog.

Joey: Now you're REALLY going to pay for that! *launches himself on Kaiba*

Silverwane: Oh dear…Er, well, in the meantime…I'm going to have to choose our next experimentor….

Who will be the experimentor this time? Will it be Tea or Joey? Will someone get exposed to the torture again? Or maybe it will be someone that hasn't been mentioned yet….

_To be continued…_


	3. Insanity Assault

Chapter 3

Yep, more to be added to the disclaimer list…

I do not own:

Arnold Schwarzenegger

Black Sabbath (It's a song by Ozzie Osborne, just so you know)

The Muppet's routine involving a lime and a coconut….

Teletubbies

Sesame Street

*************************************************

Silverwane: I know…. Duke Devlin!

Joey: *pauses in trying to pulverize Kaiba* Duke Devlin isn't even here! *resumes trying to pulverize Kaiba*

Silverwane: Ah, Joey, you've forgotten the powers of the authoress…*snaps fingers* Hello Devlin….nice to see you here….

Devlin: Uh, why am I here? Who are you? Hey, its this bunch! *points at Kaiba* Who's he?

Joey: That wasn't a good thing to say, Duke…. Look at his face. It's turned all red and purple and stuff….

Silverwane: Ah yes, the egotistical Kaiba rage…

Kaiba: Who's…._he_?!?! _Everyone_ knows who I am!!!! Except for lap dogs even more pathetic than Wheeler, which is obviously what you are

Devlin: Well sorry, man…. Whoa, is he okay?

Silverwane: I think he's only hyperventilating. Hey Yugi, could you pick up the telephone and dial a '9' and then two '1's?

Yugi: Sure!

Silverwane: Thank you. Now, does anyone know how to do CPR?

*silence*

Silverwane: Oh well. He'll wait. Now then…. There's a reason why I called you here, Devlin…

Devlin: Well, it better be good. I was down at the burger bar watching three morons going 'MINE!'. It was rather amusing….

Tristan: So they're STILL doing that?

Devlin: Well, duh. What did I just say?

Silverwane: Anyways, to the reason. We have been testing VirtualPets here, and you will be one of the testers.

Devlin: Really? Cool. So what new game is this?

Silverwane: *hands Devlin a pet rock VirtualPet* This game. *shoves Devlin into a broom closet and locks it* You get to remain in there for 12 hours.

Devlin: What? No! You can't do this to me! I… I have connections! I….I'll sue you!

Silverwane: Well, have a nice day to you too…

Devlin: I'll beh bahck!

Tea: -_- Arnold Schwarzenegger?

Silverwane: Gimme a break. I'm running out of ideas over here. Anyways, anyone have a proposal for what we will do for these next 12 hours?

Yami Bakura: *trudges in* Yeah, make them let go of the Millennium Rod long enough for me to establish control…

Malik: MINE!

  
Marik: MINE!

Malik: MINE!

Marik: MINE!

Silverwane: Er….anyone else?

Tea: We can all join in a circle and hold hands, singing a happy song of friendship! ^_^

Marik/Malik: *stop and stare at Tea* Friend…ship….?

Yami Bakura: They actually stopped going 'mine' O.O *looks at Tea* Either I should be on my knees worshipping you or laughing at your totally ludicrous idea….

Tea: Let's just be friends! ^_^

Pegasus: Oh goody. Let's all hold a retching session in the meantime…

Tea: Now that's not the way you act towards a friend

Pegasus: There's a reason for that…

Tea: No, I'm serious! We should all just be friends with each other and drop all grudges!

Malik/Yami: *give each other death looks*

Tea: Well, that's an improvement from trying to send each other to the Shadow Realm, I guess…. Anyways, lets all form a circle! ^_^

Silverwane: Anyone else have a suggestion of what we can do?

Joey: Pizza shop?

Silverwane: You've had quite enough to eat…

Joey: But I'll die of starvation if I can't eat something and soon…. The world…. Its spinning…. I can't…. control myself…. Must… Keep hold…. Of consciousness…. *falls to ground*

Silverwane: Oh dear…. Yugi, are you sure you hit two '1's when you dialed the phone?

Yugi: They're on hold right now…

Silverwane: *blink blink* Okay…. Anyways, anyone else have a suggestion?

Yugi: We could all get some more VirtualPets!

Characters: NO!

Silverwane: That's a great idea, Yugi! Here, everyone! *tosses a VirtualPet to everyone*

Malik: Now my slime mold has a slimy worm as a friend! We will take over the world together, my pets!

Pegasus: No, I will take my chicken and my new pet, an egg, and we will take over the world!

Yami Bakura: No, you fools. My turtle and my coral polyp will be by my side when I take over the world!

Marik: You're all wrong! With my tadpole and its newfound friend, a toad, I will be the one to take over the world!

Malik: Will not. I'm the one who controls the Millennium Rod

Marik: Oh yeah? Well, you're wrong. It's MINE!

Malik: No, it's MINE!

Marik: MINE!

Malik: MINE!

Marik: MINE!

Malik: MINE!

Yami Bakura: *makes a moaning noise reminiscent of a sick cow*

Pegasus: You two are annoying….

Silverwane: Well you sure don't have to be a rocket scientist to figure THAT out….

Marik: MINE!

Malik: MINE!

*************************************************

Six hours later… 

Marik: MINE!

Malik: MINE!

Marik: MINE!

Malik: MINE!

Tristan: Hmm…what's this thing…? I think its called a stereo…. *presses a few buttons and causes Black Sabbath to be played full blast*

Silverwane: AGH! My teeth are ringing in their sockets! TURN IT OFF!

Tristan: *presses a button and merely makes it louder* Oooo… cool! Heavy metal music!

Yami: Amazing! The song has drowned out the unceasing beeping in Yugi's Soul Room from the VirtualPet! I have been saved!

Yugi: But how will you know when it is hungry…?

Yami: Ahhgh…nooooo…not…the…puppy eyes…. I cannot…. stand…. the puppy eyes…. Noooo….

Silverwane: My brain…reeling…. Must…be saved….

Tea: I can't find any way to turn it off O.O

Yami Bakura: Hey, wait! I can't hear Malik and Marik anymore!

Silverwane: That's because they're not quarreling anymore.…

Marik: *Millennium Rod raised over his head* I must rescue our ears!!

Silverwane: No! That cost me-

*CRASH*

Silverwane: …money….

Yami: Nooo! The beeping has returned!

Marik: Finally… I have destroyed an evil unlike any other we have seen before…. *collapses*

Malik: Now I can take his Millennium Rod!

  
Yami Bakura: No you don't! *grabs it*

Malik: *tries to grab it back* MINE!

Yami Bakura: MINE!

Malik: MINE!

Yami Bakura: MINE!

Silverwane: *sighs and starts walking away* I'm going back to bed….

Malik: MINE!

Yami Bakura: MINE!

Malik: I deserve it because I'm supposed to have it!

Yami Bakura: I deserve it because I'm going to take over the world with the Millennium Items!

Malik: Well so am I!

Yami Bakura: I deserve it more!

Malik: You have one all ready! I'd have none!

Yami Bakura: The point

Marik: *wakes up* Huh…? O.o MINE! *grabs onto Millennium Rod*

Yugi: Oh well… at least my Puzzle is going to be safe from them for now…

Marik/Malik/Yami Bakura: *heads snap to look at Yugi* Did you say Millennium Puzzle?

Yami: Oh great…. Yugi. I think it is now a wise time to run

Marik/Malik/Yami Bakura: *start chasing Yugi* MINE!

Silverwane: *calls the doctor* I've got a throbbing headache…

Doctor: Put a lime in a coconut and drink it all up, then call me in the morning

Silverwane: Now it's a reference to the Muppets. Will this situation get any worse?!

Tristan: Oh look! The Teletubbies are on!

Silverwane: I should never have asked…

*************************************************

The 12 hours are up… 

Silverwane: Okay, now we'll go see how Duke Devlin is doing! *opens the door* Hello there, Duke! Uhh…what are you doing?

Devlin: This will open up a whole new game market! Not only with Dungeon Dice monsters, but these things called VirtualPets, I will become rich!

Silverwane: Devlin…

Devlin: Yes?

Silverwane: They've all ready been out on the market

Devlin: They…have?

Silverwane: Yes

Devlin: Oh. *pauses* I HATE VIRTUALPETS! They made me spend all that time for nothing! And I totally missed Watching Grass Grow and Watching Ice Melt on TV! I never miss that show! At least I taped Watching Glue Dry, Watching Paint Peal, Watching Leaves Turn, and Watching an Oil Painting Dry.

Silverwane: You must have a very exciting and busy life…

Devlin: *beams* You noticed

Silverwane: Did you miss Teletubbies too?

Devlin: Teletubbies is for babies

Tristan: IS NOT!

Devlin: You watch Teletubbies?

Yami Bakura: So do I. I find it a very interesting and educational show. It is very fascinating….

Silverwane: So this is why I try not to get involved with you people. Anyways, who to torture next….

Yami: Yugi, I do not think it wise to stick a banana in your ear…

Joey: *revives* Did someone say banana? Food? *reaches hungrily for banana*

Fly: *gets caught in the wake of Joey's incoming mouth and is accidentally eaten*

Joey: O.o GACK…

*the sound of a picture being taken echoes across the room*

Weevil: Now I can show all my friends at school what Wheeler looks like when he's swallowed a fly! *demonic laughter*

Silverwane: Weevil, did you know you have all the characteristics of the bug you're named after? Including the fact you make people want to squash you underfoot?

Malik: *rides motorcycle into room* Must…squash…Weevil…

Weevil: AAAAAAGH! *runs and trips over Kaiba*

Malik: *stops* Can I run over them both?

Silverwane: Nah, let's keep the violence out of this…

Malik: *pouts* But what's the fun in that?

Silverwane: What you can do is throw Weevil in the garbage bin….

Malik: And run over the garbage bin?

Silverwane: Yes-NO!

Malik: Okay! ^_^ *grabs Weevil and hauls him outside*

Yugi: Hey! They finally got off hold on that number you told me to dial!

Silverwane: Well it's a little to late for it now….

Yugi: They say its important. There's been reports of a madman outside trying to run over a garbage bin with a steamroller…. There was talk about a lady wanting to sue for him running over her rose bushes…

Silverwane: *sighs and brings Weevil back with authoress powers*

Weevil: I don't deserve to live with potato peelings and coffee grinds! I deserve a wild and free life among the bugs- er… hello again….

Tristan: Hey, keep it quiet in there! I'm trying to watch Sesame Street!

Devlin: You do realize that Sesame Street is for really young people?

Tristan: IS NOT!

[Joey: Hey you, authoress person!]

[Silverwane: Joey, you're not supposed to talk to the authoress directly like this.]

[Joey: I know. But the jokes are getting monotonous. We need a new twist! Some new plot thing! Something else! Something that is actually interesting! Even I'm getting bored over here!]

[Tristan: Yeah. I mean, why would I like Teletubbies and stuff anyways?]

[Silverwane: You have heard of comical satire and jokes, haven't you?]

[Tristan: Well I find it insulting. You better fix it or else]

[Silverwane: You forget that I am the authoress. I am all powerful compared to a weakling like you. Now, you will either do what I say or I will give you a Super Wedge of Doom]

[Tristan: *grumbles before going back into the story*]

[Joey: I was serious….]

[Silverwane: Don't worry, I'll think of something….]

*suddenly, a one-eyed one-horned purple people eater jumps into the room*

[Joey: Not that insane!]

[Silverwane: Well, genius, do you have any better ideas?]

[Joey: Maybe something that fits with the theme… Like the Winged Donut from the Fires of Doom!]

[Silverwane: *mutters about this being the last time I take advice from Joey*]

Silverwane: Bah, pathetic *erases one-eyed one-horned purple people eater* Now… here's something that will REALLY scare you all… The Giant Boogey Monster of Death is coming!

Characters: -.- *blink* That's…lame…

Silverwane: Okay, okay…. How about-

Malik: You always want to take control over everything. How about we take a bit of control?

Yami Bakura: Yeah. I want a say too!

Tristan: I don't want to be liking Teletubbies!

Weevil: I don't want to be turned into Al la Squashed Bug!

Tea: I want people to listen to my friendship talks!

Yami: I want the VirtualPet removed from Yugi's Soul Room…

Ryou: I want to get in the story!

Mai: I was only mentioned once. No fair!

Serenity: What about me?

Mokuba: Me too!

Kaiba: And I don't want to be lying here like this until the authoress remembers about me….

Marik: Character revolt!

Silverwane: Now now…calm down…. This will all get worked out…. Er, what are you doing with that VirtualPet. No! Noooooooo! *is stuffed in the broom closet with a zombie VirtualPet* This is mutiny!

Malik: Now I can take over the world!

Marik: No, now _I_ can take over the world!

Yami Bakura: You're both wrong! I will!

Pegasus: Fools. I will be the one who will take over the world.

Mai: I'm in the story! ^_^

Ryou: So am I!

Kaiba: And I can actually move…*sits up*

Silverwane: I'm warning you all! Let me out or else!

Characters: No!

Silverwane: Fine. You wanted a plot twist? I'm giving you a plot twist…

Now that the characters have revolted what is going to happen next? Will it involve sugar-high Yu-Gi-Oh characters and a fight over the last M&M? Or maybe some unforeseen, but rather hilarious, occurrences….?

To be continued… 


	4. The Hunt for Red M&M

Chapter 4 Yep, more to be added to the disclaimer list. I do not own: M&Ms Snickers Milky Way Almond Joy 3 Musketeers Hershey's Hugs Hershey's Kisses (You can probably tell where this is going so far) Pokemon (Pokemon lovers, please do not kill me.) *************************************************  
  
Malik: Well I'm gonna take over the world now- uh, where are we.?  
  
Yugi: It looks like we've been somehow transported to another world!  
  
Malik: You dolt, of course not! How stupid CAN you get? *pauses* Wait a minute.. it looks like we've been somehow transported to another world! Yes, I'm always right with my fabulous ideas!  
  
Yugi: ..  
  
Joey: Oh well, at least I still have a secret supply of chocolate-  
  
Others: DID YOU SAY CHOCOLATE? GIMME SOME!  
  
Joey: No! Aaaaaaagh! *is bombarded by others wanting chocolate*  
  
Mai: *drools* M&Ms!  
  
Mokuba: Snickers bars!  
  
Kaiba: Milky Ways!  
  
Ryou: Almond Joys!  
  
Yugi: 3 Musketeers bars!  
  
Marik: Hershey's Hugs!  
  
Malik: Hershey's.Hugs.?! And I thought he could sink no lower than liking something named after something relating to love. Hey, is that a whole bunch of Hershey's Kisses? Ooo! *pounce*  
  
*chocolate is all eaten by hungry characters*  
  
Joey: Well.thanks a lot -_-  
  
Others: You'rewelcome! Yaywelovechocolate!  
  
Joey: O.O is there any reason why you're talking in all one word?  
  
Others: Sugarsugarsugarsugar!  
  
Silverwane: *snickers and speaks to readers* How amusing.. They seem to be coping well as of yet with the new world I've put them in until they learn their lesson..  
  
Devlin: Ooo, look at this dice thingy! *starts stuffing a dice up his nose* Aagh, doethn't fit vereh well.  
  
Tea: Let's all cover our clothing in whip cream, hang cherries from our ears and celery from our eyebrows, then dance in a circle singing of friendship! ^_^  
  
Marik: Eee! *runs around hugging everybody*  
  
Malik: Eee! *runs around.er.kissing everybody*  
  
Yami: O.o I just got kissed by Malik.. Must.. find.. antiseptic.. *faints*  
  
Yugi: Look everybody, I'm a porcupine and I can spike things on my quills! *spikes Malik's motorcycle with hair* Look, the wheeled thingy has a flat tire now!  
  
Mai: *points while talking like a very young child* Tire made rude noise when going flaaaaaat. *pauses, then runs after Pegasus* MUMMY! ^_^  
  
Pegasus: *is trying to fly by flapping arms repeatedly* O.O er.hi?  
  
Tristan: Stay back, everyone! I have a lethal weapon! *lowers head, pointing hair towards Malik, who is trying to kiss Tristan*  
  
Weevil: I'm a mosquito! *bites Kaiba's arm*  
  
Kaiba: I seem to have a large, mindless blob hanging from my arm..  
  
Weevil: .  
  
Serenity: *jumps on Joey's back* Piggy back ride! ^_^  
  
Joey: You're all going insane.  
  
Silverwane: Nah, they're just all sugar-high  
  
Joey: Hey! Why are you here! We shoved you in the closet!  
  
Silverwane: Have you yet again forgotten about my authoress powers? Tsk tsk..  
  
Joey: But we're the stars of this story!  
  
Silverwane: And I'm the author. You're just a thought-form. A figment of someone's imagination. Live with it.  
  
Joey: Well.. if I'm just a figment of imagination.. Then I can beat Kaiba up and it won't matter! Cool!  
  
Silverwane: Unless I decide you can't, in which case, you wouldn't  
  
Joey: .  
  
*************************************************  
  
A day later.  
  
Ryou: Must. get. more. chocolate.  
  
Yami Bakura: I am chocolate deprived..  
  
Devlin: I need chocolate..  
  
Serenity: There isn't any chocolate left! ;_;  
  
Marik: I've got a chocolate hangover.  
  
Malik: Must. keep. kissing.. people..  
  
Yami: *whacks Malik*  
  
Malik: Ow- Must.keep.hugging.people..  
  
Yami: *whacks Malik again*  
  
Malik: Ow- Must.keep.torturing.people..  
  
Yami: *whacks Malik even harder*  
  
Malik: Ow- Must.keep.killing.people..  
  
Yami: *concusses Malik repeatedly*  
  
Malik: Ow- my short-term memory neurons have been disrupted. I cannot easily remember what I have said very well, because my short-term memory neurons have been disrupted. Disrupted have been by short-term memory neurons. Focus, I cannot focus. I have no short-term memory. Short-term memory is having problems being accessed. I cannot.cannot.cannot remember what I am saying. I seem to have short-term memory loss seems to have occurred. Problems.. I am having problems. problems. problems. problems. problems. *is whacked again by Yami, and is knocked unconscious*  
  
Characters: *moan* We want more chocolate!  
  
Silverwane: Well, how about this. I have planted one M&M somewhere around here. Now-  
  
Characters: *mad frenzy to find M&M*  
  
Silverwane: They didn't let me finish.. How sad. Oh well. It's their own fault if they happen across a Mythic Dragon or two and get pulverized.  
  
Characters: *come back* WHAT?!  
  
Silverwane: You didn't let me tell you the rules of this place.. You each will find a VirtualPet in your pocket. If you treat it well and everything for a few days, you will get transported to the M&M magically.  
  
Yugi: Yay! ^_^  
  
Evil Characters: You mean we have to be NICE to it.?  
  
Other Characters: *moan*  
  
Silverwane: Oh yes.. And I forgot to mention. You'll be having a visit from a few choice Pokemon characters. Have fun! *creeps of before characters regain composure an attempt to pulverize the authoress*  
  
Ash Ketchum: Hey, how'd I end up here?  
  
Yami: *pulls Pikachu from his deck* Now how did YOU get in there?  
  
Pikachu: *angrily* Pika!  
  
Yami Bakura: Hey look, it's a giant yellow rodent from Mars. ha ha ha.*is electrocuted by Pikachu* AAAAAAAAAAGH!  
  
*************************************************  
  
The next day.  
  
Ash: .And that's why Pokemon are similar to Duel Monsters!  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh characters: Zzzzzz.  
  
Brock: They're not listening..Oh well! *looks at Mai* Maybe she likes me.  
  
Mai: Snoooooorrrk..zzzzzzz..  
  
Brock: I'll take that as a yes *rushes to her side* Will you marry me?  
  
Mai: Snooorrrrrr- mmmm, what?  
  
Brock: Yay! ^_^ *hugs her*  
  
Mai: Get off me!  
  
Brock: ;_; But I thought you said you wanted to marry me.  
  
Mai: *spits in his eye*  
  
Brock: But.but.  
  
Mai: *sounds upset* Why would you think I wanted to marry you?! Unfeeling moron!  
  
Brock: Great. now I'm upset  
  
Mokuba: Hey Seto, I didn't know Mai's face could look so red and purple.  
  
Kaiba: Thrilling.  
  
Brock: Heh, heh.nice girly.niiice girly.. Stay.. Stay. Okay.don't stay. Don't kill me!  
  
Yami Bakura: Oh brother.. This would be funny if it wasn't so plain sad.  
  
All the Virtual Pets: BEEP!  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh characters: *groan* Are they hungry AGAIN?! 


End file.
